1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to decorative sheet material and, in particular, to decorative sheet material one layer of which may be an envelope or a box.
2. Description Of Background Art
Noted are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,756,951, 2,871,152, 4,605,584, 5,223,322, 4,126,727, 4,916,007 and 5,246,765.